Tsutsuji
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Die Blume war weiß, zart. Zerbrechlich. Das helle Sonnenlicht verfing sich in ihren blassen Blättern, ließ sie strahlen – aber gleichzeitig wurde sie durchbrochen, durchbohrt. Die Blume war wie Hinamori. Zerbrechlich. Und doch strahlend.


**Tsutsuji**

Die Blume war weiß, zart. Zerbrechlich. Das helle Sonnenlicht verfing sich in ihren blassen Blättern, ließ sie strahlen – aber gleichzeitig wurde sie durchbrochen, durchbohrt.

Die Blume war wie Hinamori. Zerbrechlich. Und doch strahlend.

Fröhliches Lachen klang in seinen Ohren, grüne Wiesen, gemeinsame Stunden. Er hatte seinen Kummer vergessen können, seine Schuld, seine Sehnsucht nach Rukia, nach seinem früheren Leben. Sie hatte ihn angelacht und er hatte vergessen können.  
Wieso fiel ihm das erst jetzt ein? Erst jetzt, wo er eine kleine Blume im Sonnenlicht beobachten musste, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, Hinamoris viel zu blasses Gesicht anzusehen, das auf ein weißes Kopfkissen gebettet war, dass sich seit Tagen, Wochen – Monaten – nicht mehr geregt hatte.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben.

Er hob den Kopf.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."  
"Abarai."

Hitsugaya sah ihn an, nickte mit dem Kopf.

Renji wandte sich wieder der Blume zu. Dann stand er auf. Ohne Hinamori anzusehen. Er konnte es nicht. Es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht.

Er hörte schweigend Hitsugaya zu, der ihm erzählte, dass Hinamori wieder wach war. Zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Dass sie noch immer Aizen nachhing. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hitsugaya starrte auf den Boden.

Und Renji verspürte wieder einmal ein dumpfes Ziehen in seiner Brust. Nur galt dieses nicht dem einzigen Mädchen in seinem Leben, nicht Rukia. Es galt Hinamori.

Nur Hinamori.

Nur Momo.

Die Blume war schon lange nicht mehr da.

Hinamori immer noch.

Noch immer blass. Und zerbrechlich.

"Abarai-kun…" Ein zitterndes Lächeln, ein Schatten des fröhlichen Gelächters von früher.

Er brauchte wenige Schritte, um zum Bett zu gelangen.

Brauchte wenige Sekunden, um beide Arme um diesen zerbrechlichen Körper zu schlingen, um etwas Wärme von damals in die Knochen zu bringen.

"Du musst lachen, Momo…"

Seine Stimme war heiser, das Gegenteil von Aufmunterung, das Gegenteil von dem, was Hinamori jetzt brauchte.

"Du musst lachen, hörst du? Ich brauche dein Lachen."

Das, was er hörte, war nicht das, was er erreichen wollte.

Das, was er hörte, war ein leises Schluchzen.

Das. was er hörte, war nicht mehr die Hinamori, die ihm seine Sorgen genommen hatte.

Das, was er hörte, war ein Wrack.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, um die Blume zu finden. Sie war schöner, größer, noch heller und scheinender als die alte. Sie war zerbrechlich, ja. Aber sie war wunderschön. Und sie blühte auf, sie öffnete ihre Knospe und entfaltete ihre gesamte Schönheit im hellen Sonnenlicht.

Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als die Finger vorsichtig über die zarten Blätter fuhren.

Ein Lächeln.

Noch kein Lachen. Aber ein Lächeln.

Als sie vor ihm stand, brachte er zuerst kein Wort heraus.

Die Wangen waren rosig, die Augen leuchteten, leuchteten mehr als die fallenden Kirschblütenblätter, die alle Wege wie Schnee bedeckten.

Sie war schöner als die Blume je hätte sein können.

Sie war erblüht. Sie hatte ihre Knospe wieder geöffnet, sie hatte den Winter überstanden, bedeckt von Schnee, bedeckt von Trauer und verletztem Selbstbewusstsein. Sie hatte sich zusammengerauft, hatte gekämpft, für, mit und gegen sich.

Nun war sie schön.

"Abarai-kun!"

Er schrak zusammen.

Sie lächelte. "Abarai-kun, was starrst du so?"  
Er wurde rot.

Sie lächelte erneut.

Nahm seine Hand.

Er sah sie verblüfft an, ließ sich mitziehen.

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander, über die von Blütenblättern bedeckten Wege, beobachteten die schattigen Flecke auf dem Boden, das Spiel der Sonne mit den Blättern.

Ihre Hand war warm.

Er blieb stehen.

Sie drehte sich um.

"Abarai-kun?"  
Er zog sie zu sich, schlang seine Arme um sie.

Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte, wie der Schatten in ihr herauskam, der Verlust sie übermannte, aber er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, strich das weiche Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, sah ihr in die dunklen braunen Augen, hielt ihren Blick fest.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, strich sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihre.

Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss. Es war kein Verlangen. Kein tiefes Band.

Es war Trost. Es war Freundschaft. Es war sanfte, aufrichtige Liebe.

Er war da. Für sie. Wann immer sie ihn brauchte.

Sie sah ihn an.

Und lachte.

_Danke._

- owari

Nein, es ist kein direktes RenjiMomo. Es ist Freundschaft. Es ist füreinander da sein. Renji hat Rukia, Momo hat Aizen, beide lieben andere, aber sie sind füreinander da. Das meine ich mit dieser FF. Punkt. ò.o

tsutsuji = Azalee (eine Blumensorte), steht für Zerbrechlichkeit


End file.
